The Drawing
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: Roxas draws something interesting, involving himself and a certain sexy redhead, and Axel finds it. How will he react? Read and find out. ...I'm terrible at summaries. Rated M for graphic smut and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So, here's a new story for the people who asked for more... There were not alot of you.**

**Oh, well. Rome Wasn't built in a day, I suppose.**

**I got the idea for this when I was drawing some Akuroku-stuff. (Surprise, surprise).**

**Many thanks to my friend Leanex for beta-reading and fixing the errors, once again! :3 I don't know how you put up with me, hun. Honestly. xD**

**Warnings: None for this chapter, but it's rated M for potential smut for a potential next chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**On to the story! :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Roxas POV_

Roxas hurried down the hallway, his breath coming out in pants. He was ten minutes late to art-class because of his brother, Sora. The brunette boy had spent forever on his hair.

He reached classroom 301 and pushed the door open gently. The students inside kept chatting to each other, a few of them glancing towards the blonde boy. The teacher looked at him disapprovingly.

''Why are you late?''

''Sorry, My brother Sora-''

''Ah.'' The teacher interrupted, and nodded his head in understanding. ''Well, go sit down. I'll let this one go.''

Roxas smiled, and nodded curtly. One of the few perks of his brother, was that Sora was known throughout the school for being late. The teachers rarely did anything about it.

He felt relieved, but then he passed by him.

He was looking down at his paper, his fire-truck red hair hanging down his shoulders and back. The upside-down teardrop-tattoos under his eyes highlighted the emerald-green orbs.

The redhead glanced up at him, then he looked down at his paper again, contemplating what to draw. He was flipping his pencil between the fingers on his right hand, and was leaning his head on the other.

Roxas had been in love with the redhead -whose name was Axel- for years, but was too afraid to confess to him.

He felt his face go red, and sat down in his seat behind Axel.

He pulled out his art-folder from his shoulder-bag, along with his pencils and eraser.

He thought of what to draw for a second, then he blushed lightly as an idea came to his mind.

He covered his paper with his arm, and started sketching. He sketched himself and the redheaded boy infront of him, embracing eachother and kissing passionately.

Once the sketch was finished, he colored it in with the colors he had in his bag. They were mostly the regular colors. Green, yellow, red, blue, purple, brown. The basics. He also had one that was a sort of tan, skin color.

He looked over his work, and deciding he was satisfied, he put it among the other drawings in the overflowing art-folder.

The bell rang, and he packed up quickly. He carried the folder in his hand, but put his pencils and eraser back in the bag.

He took his time, so by the time he was finished packing up half of the class had already left.

Axel was still there, finishing up his drawing of a fireplace.

Roxas took off from the room, and in his hurry he didn't notice that one of the elastic bands keeping the folder closed broke off, and _that _drawing fell down to the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Axel POV_

Axel packed up his stuff, and started walking out of the room when he noticed a lone sheet of paper laying on the floor. He looked around to see if anyone was still there, but he was the only one left.

He picked up the paper, and his eyes widened as he saw the drawing.

He recognized himself in the display, because nobody else had his firetruck-red hair and emerald green eyes. The other boy in the drawing looked oddly familiar, and he realized it was the blonde boy sitting behind him.

He looked around again, and folded the drawing in half before stuffing it in his bag. He planned on confronting the blonde boy. He had to know what was up with drawing them kissing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Roxas POV_

Roxas was exhausted. Gym-class had been intense. The teacher had made them run around the football field five times before they even started, and the whole class had been made up of different exercises.

He began undressing, but didn't fully remove his clothes until everyone else had left the locker-room. He glanced around the room, just to be safe, before he removed his underwear and stepped in the shower.

He squirted some shower-gel in his hand from the bottle he had brought with him, and washed his body free of sweat after gym-class. He squirted some extra shower-gel in his hands and washed his hair as well, since he had forgotten to bring his shampoo, then he rinsed his hair and got out of the shower.

He grabbed his towel and dried himself, then started getting re-dressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Axel POV_

Axel headed towards the locker-rooms. He had just spoken to the coach about the football-match that Friday.

He didn't expect to see anyone inside, since the talk with the coach had taken a good ten minutes, so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Roxas, just putting his shirt on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mixed POV_

He spun around when he heard the door open, and had a small panic-attack at seeing Axel walking towards him.

''Hey, Roxas.'' The redhead said, smiling at him.

''H-Hi.'' Roxas replied and blushed lightly, inwardly smacking himself on the face for sounding like an idiot.

Axel walked up to his locker, and opened it, pulling out his military-green, canvas shoulder-bag.

''Oh, I wanted to ask you if you know who drew this picture.'' Axel said as he pulled out the drawing from his bag and held it in front of Roxas.

The blonde's eyes widened, and he panicked.

''Where did you get that?!'' He screamed, trying to grab the picture from the tall redhead.

''I found it on the floor. Thought nobody wanted it since it was just lying there.'' He replied coolly, holding the drawing just out of Roxas' reach.

Roxas blushed a deep red. ''C-can I have that b-back?'' He stuttered. He wanted to just grab the picture, run, and never return.

_''Jackpot.'' _Axel thought. He had been right about the drawing being Roxas' work.

''So this is your picture?'' He said, and pointed to the drawing.

''Isn't it odd how we look very similar to the boys in the picture? Care to explain, Roxas?'' Axel lowered his voice to a sultry tone on the last question, the other boys name rolling off the redheads lips like a purr.

_''Shit.''_ Roxas thought. His body froze and he wanted to die.

Axel found his expression amusing and smirked at him. He had to hold the blonde back several times to stop him from just bolting out of the locker-room.

''Just tell me why they look like you and me.'' He said as he leaned forward, staring into the other boy's deep-blue eyes.

Roxas melted under Axel's gaze.

The redhead leaned forward even more and placed his mouth by his ear. ''If you tell me, I can let you go, Rox.'' The blonde wanted to moan at Axel's low, sexy tone.

Roxas took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, and turned his head away from the taller boy.

''T-They're supposed to b-be... me and y-you.'' Roxas spoke quietly, keeping his gaze on the floor.

''I... l-like you.'' He finished, blushing furiously.

He was half-expecting to be punched, so when he heard the other boy chuckle quietly he looked at him.

''C-Can I have my drawing back, now?'' He growled.

Axel smirked, and moved closer.

''Now, why would you want it back, when we could recreate it right now?''

As he finished the question, he leaned forward and crushed their lips together.

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise, but slowly his eyelids slid closed as he melted into the kiss.

Their mouths melded together perfectly, and moved together in unison. Axel's lips were surprisingly smooth and soft, not much unlike Roxas' own.

He could feel the other boys tongue poking lightly at his mouth, silently begging for entrance. He gave it almost immediately, and opened his mouth. The redhead instantly stuck his tongue in Roxas' mouth, making the blonde moan into the kiss as their tongues massaged one another.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Axel and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Both of them could feel their lungs burning slightly from lack of oxygen.

As they pulled apart, a small string of saliva connected their lips. Both of them were panting lightly.

''Mm... You taste like strawberries.'' Axel said as he licked his lips with a seductive smirk.

Roxas blushed a light pink, then smiled at the redhead.

Axel folded the drawing in half again, then put it back in his bag.

The small blonde looked at the tall boy in confusion for a moment, then at the drawing. He had forgotten all about the drawing the moment Axel's lips touched his own.

Then he looked at Axel again.

''Y-You're keeping it?! What the hell!'' Roxas asked, glaring at the taller boy.

''It'll be a nice memento.'' He said, walking over to him, and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He moved his hands down to the blonde's butt, and grabbed a firm handful of it. Roxas gasped, and blushed darkly.

''Besides, I'll be keeping you too." He finished with a smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well... That's it xD**

**Actually, You know what? If you want an extra chapter, favourite and review, and tell me! :D  
If I get... Uh... I don't wanna be greedy, so... five reviews saying they want smut? That isn't too much, right? Right.**

**Ooh! Also, if you want me to write full-blown stories, and not just, like, oneshots, tell me that too! :D I need something to do instead of just sitting here either playing with my cats or drawing/playing videogames. It's rare for me to go outside, but if I do I hang out with my friend Hannah, who makes me flirt with guys. She is making me look like a man-whore, I swear...**

**I need to stop talking now, or I'll start rambling.**

**Uh. So... Okay! I'll be going now! Byeeee 3 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Well, I got my five reviews, so here's your smut! :3**

**I've received a lot of love, and I'd just like to say, that it means a lot to me. All of you have been so sweet.**

**I have decided that I might turn this into a full story, but we'll see.**

**Warnings: Swearing, graphic Yaoi. Can't think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Two months. That's how long they had been together. They had went on several dates, all of which ended in nothing more than a goodnight-kiss. Both of them wanted to take the relationship further, but neither knew how to bring the subject up.

At the moment, Roxas was laying in his bed listening to music, reading one of the many books in his room. He was just finishing the page he was on, when he heard a noise. It sounded like a small ''clink''-noise. He paused the music, and he heard the noise again. He stood up from the bed, and looked around the room.

Clink.

The bathroom?

No...

Clink.

The computer?

Nope...

Clink.

Of course.

The window.

...How cliché.

Roxas walked up to the window, and opened it to see Axel sitting on one of the branches on the tree outside, with a handful of gravel in his left hand.

The redhead smiled as he saw his boyfriend.

''Axel! What are you doing here?!'' Roxas hissed at him, and pulled him inside.

''I wanted to see you, Roxy!'' Axel replied, before giving him a kiss. ''Am I allowed to sleep over, or do I have to ask your parents first?''

The blonde rolled his eyes. ''You can stay, my parents are gonna leave early in the morning anyways.''

He walked over to his closet, and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, and tossed them to his boyfriend.

''They'll probably be a little small. You're a lot bigger than me, so my clothing for you is limited.''

''Hey, I have no problem going naked, babe.'' Axel stood up with a smirk, and started to undress. The sweatpants were a little tight, but otherwise they fit him. He kept his shirt off to feel more comfortable.

The redhead moved onto the bed, and motioned for his boyfriend to join him.

Roxas climbed onto the bed, and straddled Axel, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss.

For once, Roxas took the initiative in the kiss, and poked his tounge at Axel's lips.

The redhead opened his mouth and massaged their tongues together, making the blonde moan. The kiss soon became more and more heated.

Axel pushed Roxas onto his back, and took his shirt off. He started kissing the blonde's neck, moving down his chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he went. When he reached his belly-button, he flicked his tounge inside it before continuing down.

He hitched his fingers onto the waistband of the basketball-shorts Roxas was wearing, and pulled both the shorts and his boxers down in one smooth move.  
Roxas' hard erection sprang up and slapped against his stomach, and Axel wasted no time.

He took all of him in, deepthroating him in the first try.

Roxas breath hitched in his throat, and he bit down on his lip roughly to keep quiet since both of his parents were only a wall away from them.

Axel moved his head up and down, sucking hard. The noises his boyfriend was making drove him insane with lust. The redhead raised his hand and stuck three fingers in Roxas' mouth.

The blonde caught on quickly, and started sucking on the digits, twirling his tounge around them and sucking slightly.

Once Axel decided his fingers were slippery enough, he brought his hand down to Roxas' entrance and prodded at the ring of muscles, before pushing in slowly.

The blonde gasped, and bit down on his lip again. Axel pulled off his dick, and smirked at the whimper he received in return. He looked at his boyfriend with concern.

''You okay?'' He asked, kissing the base of Roxas' erection.

The smaller boy moaned quietly, and nodded.

Axel took the blonde into his mouth again, while adding another finger.

He curled his fingers burshing his boyfriends prostate, and Roxas moaned loudly, arching off the bed.

''Th-There!'' He gasped.

Axel's fingers pushed at the spot roughly, a cry of pleaure escaping the petite blonde's lips before he reached up with his hand and bit down on his knuckles to keep himself quiet.

When Roxas started moving his hips against his fingers, the redhead decided that he was ready.

He flipped the blonde onto his stomach, and Roxas propped himself up on his elbows. Axel rubbed his penis in the crease of his boyfriend's butt, driving Roxas crazy with anticipation.

He suddenly stopped his movements, and leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

''Are you sure you want this?'' He said, his voice filled with concern.

''Shouldn't you be fucking me by now?'' The blonde growled, looking over his shoulder.

Axel chuckled, then spit in his hand. He lathered his cock up, before aligning himself at Roxas' entrance. He prodded at the entrance a few times, before pushing in slowly.

And _god,_ it felt amazing. Roxas was tight and warm, gasping and moaning at every millimeter that entered him. He had grabbed hold of the bedsheets, and bit down on them to keep himself quiet.

The blonde felt _full_. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. The feeling of someone inside him was incredible. It hurt a little, being stretched, but it was a good pain.

Axel wasn't moving, so he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend, but Roxas wiggled his butt against his hips, and moaned.

''Mmh... _Move_.''

And Axel did.

He pulled out until only the tip of his erection was inside Roxas, before slamming back inside of him. He'd hit the blonde's prostate dead on, judging by how his back arched, and how he raised his butt higher to make it easier for Axel to fuck him thoroughly.

Axel set a slow, teasing pace to prolong the pleasure they felt.

Roxas wasn't having that.

''F-Fuck me _harder_...'' He growled, moving his hands back and gripping at Axel's hips, drawing him in even deeper than before.

Axel gripped at his boyfriends hips, pulling out and slamming back in hard, setting a fast and hard pace.

''God, Yes! Mmh... Right there!'' Roxas moaned loudly, far too lost in his own pleasure to care if his parents heard their lovemaking.

Axel grunted as he slammed into the blonde over and over again, bringing them both closer to their orgasm.

The blonde gripped at the sheets so hard that they ripped, but he couldn't care less about the sheets.

He was far too gone in pleasure to care about anything else in the world.

He could feel a sort of coil building up in his crotch, and he knew he was close.

''A-Ax, I'm gonna...'' He gasped.

Axel merely grunted, and sped up his pace.

After only a few thrusts, Roxas came with a scream of pleasure, staining the sheets with his cum.

The tight heat clamped down on Axel's cock, and he buried himself deep inside Roxas before shooting his load.

The redhead pulled out of his boyfriend slowly, then laid down next to him.

The blonde rolled over, facing Axel. He gave him a tired smile, and nuzzled his neck.

Axel threw a possesive arm around Roxas, pulling him close.

''I love you, Axel.'' His boyfriend whispered.

Said redhead kissed him atop the head, and smiled.

''I love you too, Roxy.''

And with that, they both fell asleep, snoring lightly in eachother's embrace.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**There you go! :3 That's your smutty chapter done.**

**As I said, this might become a full story. I've got a decent amount of free time on my hands. Again, tell me if you think it's a good idea! **

**Allright, folks, That would be it!  
...I should come up with a nickname for you guys. Leave suggestions xD**

**Love you all, and see you next time!**

**-StubbornBlonde**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_  
_

**So, this might be the last chapter. I was incredibly tired when I wrote this one, so... well, if it's not that good, don't blame me xD**

**It's mostly fluff and... um... humor, I guess?**

Okay. Well, I'm going to go work on the next story for you guys.  
Love ya! :3

**Warnings: None for this chapter, unless romantic stuff freaks you out or something.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt icecream.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Roxas POV_

Roxas woke up the next morning with a yawn and a few tired blinks. He felt dull ache in his butt, and winced a little as he sat up.  
He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which displayed 11:36AM. He momentarily panicked, before realizing it was a saturday.

Axel moved a little in his sleep, and had accidentally pushed the cover off of him. The blonde smiled at him, and pulled back the covers over his boyfriend, before he decided to take a shower to get the smell of sweat and sex off himself. He blushed a light pink, as the memory of their night together came into his mind.

He spared a last glance towards the redhead, before stepping into his bathroom and turning on the shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Axel POV_

Axel rolled over to give his blonde boyfriend a good-morning-kiss, and was confused at only embracing empty space. He opened his eyes slowly, but squeezed them shut again at the sunlight shining through the window.

Once he got used to the sudden brightness, he sat up and stretched, raising his arms above his head and bending his back slightly.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps approaching the door, so he threw the covers above his head and tried to hide.

The door flew open, and he recognized the loud, chirping voice.

''Roxas! Get up, you lazy bum!'' Sora yelled, thinking that the boy laying wrapped up in the covers was his brother.

_''Whoah! When did Roxas get so tall?!'' _The brunette thought.

''Mhm...'' Axel mumbled, trying to sound like his blonde boyfriend.

Sora's eyes widened, and he pulled off the covers to see who had invaded his brother's bed.

''Axel?! What the hell are you doi- OH MY GOD! PUT THAT ANACONDA AWAY!'' He shouted, covering his eyes with his hands. Axel quickly grabbed the covers and covered his naked body with it.

The blonde came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips.

''Roxas! What the hell is going on here?! Why is this guy naked in your room?!'' His brother yelled at him, still covering his eyes.

''Sora, calm down!'' Roxas said, blushing furiously. ''A-Axel's my boyfriend now...''

He turned to Axel and smiled, still feeling incredibly lucky, despite the current situation.

Axel took hold of his hand and squeezed it, before letting go again and getting dressed.

Sora uncovered his eyes and ran into Roxas, embracing him.

''Thank god! You finally told him!'' He said, and smiled at his brother. ''I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to tell Riku!'' And with that, he ran off to find his phone.

Roxas groaned and flopped down on the bed.

''Goddammit.'' He sighed, and Axel sat down next to him, now wearing his shirt and the sweatpants he'd borrowed from Roxas. He glanced towards the blonde.

''Did you want to keep our relationship a secret?'' The redhead said, trying to sound indifferent. Roxas noticed the slight tone of sadness in his voice, and sat up.

He took hold of Axel's hand and kissed him.

''No, it's just that Sora will be incredibly annoying now.'' He said, with a slight chuckle at the end.

Axel chuckled too, then kissed his boyfriend again.

''I love you, Roxas. I really do.'' He said, with that smile that made Roxas' breath hitch in his throat.

Roxas blushed slightly, then smiled back at Axel.

''I love you too, Ax.'' He said, and leaned his head on the redheads shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, I guess that's it. I may or may not continue this story any longer. It all depends on if I can come up with anything more for it. If not, this was the last chapter.**

**Again, I love you all, and I hope all of you have an awesome day! Or night. Or morning. It depends on when you read this, really.**

**Thank you for reading!  
Bye! 3**

**-Blondie**


End file.
